The present disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a bi-directional flapper/sealing mechanism and associated technique.
It is sometimes desirable to isolate one section of a wellbore from another. For example, it may be useful to isolate an uncased section of a wellbore from an upper section of the wellbore while a drill string is tripped out of, and into, the wellbore. In this manner, swab and surge effects will not damage the uncased section, fluids will not be produced from a formation into the wellbore, etc.
Isolation valves have been used for these purposes, and others, in the past. However, the construction of prior isolation valves has not always been entirely satisfactory, in some instances because of operational problems, unreliability, etc.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are needed in the art of constructing isolation valves.